A Reunion of Lovers
by RikkaiDaiLove
Summary: Sanada, Kirihara, and Yukimura have a reunion after Yukimura's stay in the hospital. Sequel to "Telling Yukimura", but can be read alone. Warning: Not work safe. Pure PWP between three boys. Read at your own risk.


Here is the sequel to "Telling Yukimura". You don't have to read that to know what's going on here. This could be a separate oneshot. It took me a bit longer to write this than I though it would! It's my first time writing a lemon, so comments and criticism are greatly welcomed! **Warnings: **Pure PWP. Smex between three boys. Definitely yaoi so if it's not your thing, then don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis, or the characters.

**A Reunion of Lovers**

The sun was low in the sky, and most of the students at Rikkaidai Fuzoku were gone for the day. There were eight players still left on the tennis court, standing in a circle while listening to the young man in the center talk. This young man was quite breathtaking, with light blue locks framing a gentle face. The seven men standing around him were listening intently, nodding at the right moments and saying "Yes, buchou."

Yukimura Seiichi smiled at his team before dismissing them, and they began walking towards the locker room to shower and get home.

Kirihara walked into the locker room with the rest of the regulars, thanking every deity he could think of that practice was over for the day. He collapsed onto the nearest bench, ignoring the fact that he was drenched in sweat. Most of the team was already gone, not having to stay behind for a "meeting" like the regulars did. Meeting being Yukimura-buchou lecturing them about how today was a new start for Rikkai, and they would climb up out of the ground and climb a mountain… or something like that. The second year didn't really understand most of it.

"Oi, brat. You gonna take a shower? Or are you gonna lay there until morning?"

The "brat" opened his eyes, seeing silver hair plastered around green eyes, and groaned.

"I don't want to move, Niou-sempai! Forget wanting to move, I don't think I _can_move!

Sanada looked over his shoulder after pulling his shirt off, seeing Niou roll his eyes and ruffle the little demon's hair, before joining the rest in the shower. His eyes went back to Kirihara, taking in his slight form spread out on the bench with a slight pout on his face, and then softly calling his name. When he looked up, Sanada told him not to fall asleep.

"Don't forget we are going to Seiichi's this afternoon. You need to get up and shower. We don't want to inconvenience his family by coming late to dinn-"

"Actually, my family is out of town. I was going to ask if the two of you could stay with me," Yukimura interrupted. He put on a small, mischievous smile before saying, "We will have the house all to ourselves for the night. Oh, and you won't need to shower here. We can all take one later." He winked before turning around to finish changing, giggling when he saw the blush take over both of his lover's faces.

"Seiichi, are you sure you will be alright?" Sanada asked, running the back of his hand down the buchou's arm. "We don't want to rush things now that you are finally out of the hospital and back at practice."

Yukimura turned a sharp glare to Sanada. "I have not had any alone time with you or Akaya since before I was in the hospital._Real_ alone time. Trust me, _Genichiro,_" Yukimura pressed his body into the taller males' before he knew what was happening, and leaned up to whisper, "I only have one problem, and you and Akaya are going to help me fix it."

He quickly turned around, quite pleased with Sanada's red face and speechless expression, and grabbed his things before moving towards the door. "Let's get going then. Oh yes, Renji. You will lock up for me, right?" He turned around to see Yanagi exiting the showers, and hearing an affirmative.

Kirihara jumped up and grabbed all of his stuff before running out the door trying not to laugh. He always loved watching buchou tease fukubuchou. Fukubuchou would get all red and his strict expression would leave his face as he tried to figure out what to say. He glanced up at the slightly taller male beside him, before impulsively grabbing his hand and leaning slightly into him. He gave the bigger hand a small squeeze, before lowering his voice and saying, "Ne, Seiichi. I'm glad you're back."

Yukimura glanced down, seeing a mop of curly black hair, and a faint blush around the tops of his ears. "Mmmm, it's good to be back, Akaya," he said in a quiet voice, before giving the hand in his a small squeeze back. Looking back, he could even detect a small quirk in Sanada's lips as he followed them.

Arriving at the Yukimura Household, the boys took off their shoes before making their way to the buchou's bedroom. Kirihara dropped his stuff, before collapsing on the bed and groaning. "I feel like my legs are made of jelly."

Yukimura walked over to his youngest lover, straddling his lap and leaned over him with his hands on either side of his curly haired head. He made eye contact with those beautiful green eyes, and then slowly lowered his head. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of his youngest lover, before laying a gentle kiss on his neck. He heard the younger boy's quick intake of breath, and smiled into his skin. "You're not too tired, are you, Akaya? I was so hoping you could help me out with a little problem I have."

Sanada slowly moved towards the bed, taking in the sight of his lovers. Kirihara, small and lithe, tanned from the sun. His black curls were splayed against the sheets, a light flush taking over his skin. Yukimura was also small and thin, although slightly taller than the second year. He was pale from the time spent in the hospital, but he was beginning to gain back the muscle he lost. His light blue hair hung down around his face as he leaned over his younger lover, hiding what Sanada knew to be beautiful blue eyes, the same color as the sky on a cloudless day.

Kirihara looked up at his blue-haired lover, wrapping his arms around his neck before leaning up to steal a kiss. It was slow, and sweet, and everything he had been missing. "Hmm, I'm not too tired to help. Anything for Sei-chan!" Kirihara widened his eyes and put on a small smile, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

A grin found it's way to Yukimura's face, not being fooled for one second by that innocent look. He leaned down, firmly kissing the younger boy, quickly deepening the kiss.

Kirihara opened his mouth immediately, missing the fire that came with Yukimura's kisses. He wrapped his arms tighter around the others neck, letting his fingers curl into the soft hair at Yukimura's nape. He was already feeling his blood rushing south from just this kiss, and the feeling of his lover over him once again. It had been too long since the buchou had been with him and Sanada.

Yukimura pulled back to give those tempting lips a quick peck, before taking the younger boy's earlobe into his mouth, and nibbling on it. He took one hand and began slowly moving it down Kirihara's chest, brushing over his nipples on the way down further. He smiled when he heard a quick intake of breath, and then began rubbing the hardness he felt beginning to build. He wasn't in the mood to be patient today.

Kirihara gasped when he felt Yukimura's hand skim over his nipples, then let out a loud groan when he felt pressure on his hardening length. He could feel Yukimura's own hardness against his hip, and quickly reached down and began undoing the other's pants. After finally getting the belt undone and the zipper pulled down, and reached in and began stroking his lover.

Yukimura groaned when he felt calloused fingers begin to stroke him just as he liked it. He pulled back from kissing his kohai when he felt fingers at his lower back, firmly caressing over his shirt, and said, "Hmm, Akaya, I think someone feels left out." before going back and placing kisses on Kirihara's neck.

"Wh-what?" Akaya gasped, his grip slipping slightly as he tried to comprehend what his lover was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Only that someone is feeling a little left out here. Isn't that right, Genichiro?"

Yukimura and Kirihara both looked over as Sanada pulled his shirt off, and then layed on the bed beside them. Make that a very flushed Sanada with a prominent bulge in his pants.

"Maybe a little." Sanada's voice was hoarse with lust as he ran his hand up and down Yukimura's back, before leaning in to give Kirihara a kiss. "You are _beautiful._"

"Me? Or Akaya?" Yukimura was smirking now, one hand sliding down to cup Akaya's hard length again, which had softened a little at the pause.

Kirihara moaned when he felt a hand on his bare flesh and looked down, wondering when the blue-haired teen had gotten his pants halfway off. He realized Yukimura had taken off his own pants, and unbuttoned his shirt while he had been kissing his other lover.

"Both of you." Sanada's voice became a little breathy as he began to take off his pants as well, and then started in on Kirihara's shirt. "_Both_."

Yukimura sat up to take off his shirt, before rolling him and Kirihara over, letting the smaller boy sit on top of him. Sanada took Kirihara's shirt off his shoulders, leaving his pants halfway on.

Yukimura looked at his two lovers, awed that he was finally with them again. He was finally able to kiss them, to love them, to be completely connected with them in a way he hadn't in a long time. A true smile overtook his face, and he softly said, "I love both of you. So much."

"And I love you, Seiichi. And you Akaya." Genichiro gave a soft smile over Kirihara's shoulder as he kneeled behind him, sliding a gentle hand down the younger boy's quivering side.

"S-Sei! G-Gen! L-Love you. L-Love both of you!"

"Hush, Akaya," said Yukimura, when Kirihara made a sound of surprise, before pulling him forward for a kiss, feeling Sanada's hand joining his on Kirihara's length.

"F-fuck," Kirihara pulled away, hips jerking, panting into Yukimura's shoulder.

"I think that's the idea," Sanada growled, spooning his built torso against Kirihara's smooth back, sighing at the soft, delicious heat of Kirihara's skin, the rough brush of Kirihara's denim jeans against his hardness.

Kirihara's eyes closed, his breath catching. "Genichiro! It's… It's b-been a w-while-"

"He'll be gentle, Akaya." Yukimura was licking along Kirihara's neck now, feeling him shiver. "He always is."

"S-so how l-long have you be-been planning t-this Seiichi?"Kirihara was finding it difficult to _think_, with two tongues on his skin, flickering hotly over nipple and nape.

Yukimura chuckled. "You know me to well, Akaya. Hmm, only since I found out my release date"

"Your family will not be back tonight?" Sanada asked as Kirihara managed to lift his hips into the joined tug of his buchou and fukubuchou's hands.

"They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. They had to visit my aunt, but I didn't want to miss school now that I could finally come back." Yukimura tugged at Kirihara's curls, feeling him squirm as Sanada drew back to run a tongue along the sweet curve of Kirihara's spine.

"Oh..." Kirihara shuddered. Trapped between his two lovers, and getting a hand-job from not one, but _two_ different sets of tennis-calloused hands, he barely managed to gasp, "I-I don't think I can l-last. I-I've missed this s-so much!"

"Yeah," Yukimura laughed, rubbing his own hardness against the warm denim of Kirihara's thigh. "But we had to make sure I was fully recovered before doing this again."

"Fully recovered," Sanada said, squeezing Kirihara's length for emphasis.

_F-fully recovered_, Kirihara's mind repeated thoughtlessly, and then blanked out as he arched his hips, shouted, and came.

Kirihara collapsed onto Yukimura, or he would have if Sanada not held him up. Hot, tingling shivers still raced through him, and he couldn't seem to swallow enough air.

"Good boy," Sanada whispered, kissing Kirihara's neck, and then licking his ear. "Deep breaths."

Yukimura was flushed, his own length painfully hard after watching Kirihara come. A faint blush of embarrassment came over Kirihara's face for coming early, and it made Yukimura catch his breath. "Come here,' he said, and Kirihara bent down to kiss him, smiling slightly. Yukimura opened Kirihara's mouth hungrily, a warm, liquid tangle of a kiss, jolting Kirihara's still lazy tongue into action.

Behind them, Sanada cursed under his breath. He had his hand on his hardness, and his eyes didn't leave the sight of his lovers kissing feverishly, Kirihara's stomach slick with his release against Yukimura's. "All right," he finally growled. "I think that's enough."

Yukimura pulled away from the kiss, smirking at both Sanada's hungry expression and Kirihara's needy moan. "Oh, is there something you require, Sanada-san?"

"Some _attention_ would be good." Sanada pulled Kirihara up by his bony hips, running his hands along that sweat-dampened skin. He could see Kirihara's still slightly limp shaft nestling in dark curls, spotted with his release. He brought his arm around to run a calloused finger along its soft length, causing Kirihara to moan again. "Beautiful." Sanada looked at Yukimura, who was watching them avidly.

"Isn't he? I'm so glad we finally have him." Yukimura flexed his hips, seeking friction against Kirihara's thigh. "It seems like just yesterday we were breaking him in." He giggled under his breath at the youngest boy's mock-pout at being referred to as "broken in". Yukimura smiled, reaching up to run his hand down the green-eyed boy's cheek. "You really are beautiful though," he said softly, and Kirihara's blush deepened.

"Stop saying that!" Kirihara said as he shifted uncomfortably, even though he couldn't hold back a small grin. "You're making me sound like a girl."

"Oh?" Yukimura paused as if thinking. "No. No, I'm pretty sure you are a _boy_." He reached to the side for some tissues, wiping his own belly clean before wiping it briefly across Kirihara's stomach and thighs as well.

Kirihara shivered as the cloth brushed his soft length, the sensation making him start to harden again.

"Eager boy," Sanada said hoarsely. "Take your jeans off."

Kirihara sat up a little more and began to wiggle out of his jeans, making sure to rub against his lovers as often as he could.

"Damn it." Sanada resisted the urge to bend Kirihara over Yukimura and take him _right now_. "He's just like you Seiichi. Such a tease."

"I do not tease." Yukimura raised his eyebrows, and tossed the dirty tissues aside. "I simply entice until you give in."

"Maybe the two of you should stop arguing and have a little fun." Kirihara skated his palm across wet tip of Yukimura's length as he said this, and then brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean.

Yukimura bucked slightly and gasped. "_Fuck, _you _are_ a tease!"

"Mind your language, _buchou_," Kirihara shot back as he leant down to lick the older boy's ear.

Sanada groaned nudged closer to Kirihara's back, loving the feel of the warm satin of Kirihara's bare ass brushing against him. "Lube?" he panted, and Yukimura jerked his head towards the nightstand right next to the bed.

Sanada reached over and felt around in the drawer until he found the bottle. Sitting back up, he squeezed a good amount onto his fingers before giving Kirihara's ass a little slap. "Up."

Kirihara raised himself onto his knees, balancing himself with both hands on either side of Yukimura' head. He shivered as a cool, wet finger ran along the crease of his ass, teasing his entrance before slipping quietly inside.

Yukimura began stroking his own erection, watching Kirihara's green eyes widen and his length twitch as Sanada inserted another finger.

"Oh," Kirihara gasped, not being able to take it anymore. "Will you-,"

"Not yet." Sanada moved his now three fingers in and out of Kirihara's hot inside. "So tight,' Sanada said, brushing his mouth along Kirihara's shoulder.

Kirihara whimpered, pushing himself back on Sanada' fingers. "P-Please! I-I need-!" He couldn't finish as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to thrust back harder on those fingers, but Sanada's hand on his back stopped him.

"Sanada, stop teasing him," Yukimura rasped. "Now who's being the tease?" He was transfixed, watching Sanada's golden wrist moving back and forth through their kohai's thighs.

"Teasing him? Or teasing you?" Sanada glanced pointedly at Yukimura's hard length, his fist tight around the bottom so he wouldn't come. "Hold it any tighter and it'll break, you know." Sanada smirked, twisting his fingers to hit Kirihara's prostate, causing the younger boy to cry out.

Kirihara started to gasp silently, hands in tight fists on either side of Yukimura's head. "Feels g-good,' Kirihara managed to rasp out as he tried to move his hips faster. "_Oh, more!"_

"More?" Sanada's voice began to waver, "You want more, Akaya?"

"_**YES!"**_

"Then I'll give you more." He removed his fingers, almost moaning at the loss of that tight heat. Taking hold of Kirihara's hips with one hand, he lifted him _up, _and hearing Kirihara draw in a breath waiting for that heat to fill him, and then knocked Yukimura's hand aside a split second before dropping Kirihara onto Yukimura.

"_Oh, sh-!_" Yukimura shouted, suddenly surrounded by a hot, tight heat.

Kirihara screamed silently, mouth wide open as his hands twitched on Yukimura's chest, nails gripping his shoulders.

"Akaya," Yukimura panted, trying not to thrust up. "Akaya, are you okay?"

Kirihara nodded, and started moving now, slowly, lifting himself up before sinking down again. "Akaya, not too fast ok?"

"Alright," Kirihara replied, almost too low to be heard, panting softly as he rose and fell, rose and fell.

Sanada reached under Kirihara's thighs as he rose up, and slipped one hand under each one of Yukimura' knees and lifted, parting his legs, making Kirihara lose his balance.

"W-what?" Kirihara caught himself to keep from toppling.

"He's going to take me," Yukimura said, swallowing hard. This was something they hadn't tried yet. "While watching you ride me."

Just hearing his blue-haired lover say it was enough to make Kirihara moan. He began panting, feeling even hotter as the image came to him: Sanada inside Yukimura, Yukimura's legs over his fukubuchou's shoulders while Kirihara rode Yukimura…

"Stop moving for a minute," Sanada whispered into the back of Kirihara's neck, and felt the younger boy shiver.

He brought Yukimura' calves onto his shoulders and reached for the lube with one hand, squeezing it onto his length and tossing it aside before working two lubed fingers into Yukimura. "All right?" he asked, hearing Yukimura suck in a breath.

"Fine. I'm fine," said Yukimura, biting his lip as Sanada's caused him to lightly thrust into the boy on top of him, making Kirihara tighten around him. "Just do it. Don't need-"

"I'll go slow." Sanada pulled his fingers out, knowing what the smaller teen wanted. He made sure he had enough lube on himself before slowly, too slowly, pushing in.

Yukimura clenched his jaw and let out a quick breath, feeling the hot burn of Sanada entering him, stretching him. Filling him like he hadn't been filled in a long time, and he had _missed this._ This feeling of being connected to the two people he cared for most in this world. He looked up, and seeing Kirihara watching his face with such fascination, such focus, he finally let out a long moan he had been holding in.

"Seiichi" Sanada drew out and slowly pushed back in again, nipping at Kirihara's shoulder gently, hoping it would slow him down. "Akaya."

Kirihara started moving again, trying to match his rhythm with Sanada's. Yukimura's expression began to ease up as Kirihara watched, becoming more relaxed as Sanada thrust in and out again. Kirihara timed himself to fall down at the same time Sanada thrust in, not having to work as hard for that white fire he felt when his prostate was hit.

"Gen-" Yukimura turned his head aside, closing his eyes and groaning. All he could seem to do was hold on to Kirihara's hips and he rose and fell, and moan as Sanada kept his steady pace of in and out.

"Yes," Sanada answered, picking up the pace, causing both of his lovers to whimper and moan.

"Ah! Gen-" Kirihara sped up too, wanting to ride as hard and fast as he could, until his lover under him was so lost pleasure he couldn't think. He moved as quickly as he could, watching his buchou's throat working under a sheen of sweat. He ran a hand down his chest, causing Yukimura to groan and arch into his touch. "S-Sei-"

"Akaya." Yukimura' voice sounded different, both softer and hoarse, and his eyes opened so that he was watching Kirihara, watching him back, Kirihara's green eyes almost black with lust, the muscles he had worked for in tennis of his chest and thighs moving as he rode Yukimura. He could feel Sanada inside of him, a hot in-and-out that became faster and harder with every thrust, so that his hips lifted further into Kirihara each time. Kirihara's face was beautiful, so beautiful, and Sanada's face beyond his shoulder, Sanada's eyes closed and his mouth open, panting, mouthing his lover's names.

Sanada found it impossible to hold back. Yukimura was such a familiar warmth, a warmth that drove his breath from him. Soon he could hear almost nothing but his own pulse and the panting moans of his lovers. He opened his eyes to see Yukimura looking back at him past Kirihara's shoulder, and was suddenly brought back to where he was. He was with Yukimura, with Akaya, with _both_ of his lovers. He was fucking Yukimura while Yukimura was… Sanada looked down, letting another curse word slip at seeing Kirihara moving frantically over Yukimura, seeing a few inches of Yukimura' dark length appear, and then disappear as Kirihara rode it, and the _sight-_

He took his hands off Yukimura' thighs, feeling their grip around his shoulders tighten, and reached down to grab Kirihara's waist. In a low, hoarse voice, he choked out "A-almost… almost t-there."

Sanada gripped Kirihara's waist hard, and he started moving in earnest, slamming into Yukimura and hearing the blue-haired boy's choked moans as Kirihara brought himself down as well. Kirihara's tossed his head back, and all he could let out were his loud cries of _Oh, oh, oh_!

Yukimura's own voice grew louder, finally losing himself and calling out a name that he couldn't identify through the sound of his pounding heart, but it didn't matter, didn't matter because it could be _both_—

"Se-Ge-AH!" Kirihara's body tightened in Sanada' grip, and over his shoulder Sanada saw Yukimura's hands around Kirihara's length, moving fast as Kirihara shook and finally came onto Yukimura' fingers and chest, the sudden tightening of Kirihara's hole around Yukimura making him arch and come too, moaning loudly. Just the though that Yukimura just came in Kirihara and he was going to come in Yukimura made Sanada slam in and hold himself there as he filled Yukimura with himself, and he had to bite Kirihara's shoulder to keep himself silent.

"Genichiro." he heard, when he could finally think again. His slowly pulled out of Yukimura, letting his legs drop to the sides.

"Genichiro." he heard again, and managed to identify the voice as Akaya who was looking back over his shoulder at him, sated and flushed. Over his shoulder he could see Yukimura, eyes half-lidded as he too looked at Sanada. He leaned forward slightly, laying a soft kiss on Kirihara's shoulder, before he gave them a small smile. "So, should we be taking that shower now?"

Akaya pulled himself off Yukimura, slipping slightly on the mix of sweat and release on Yukimura's chest. _I'm going to fall over_, he thought. His arms felt so heavy because he'd been supporting himself on Yukimura for so long, and his thighs quivered from the workout he just gave them. Doing this on the day Yukimura came back as buchou was probably not a good idea. After he felt Yukimura slip out, he fell onto his side, lying by his buchou.

"Ughh, yes. A shower would be nice. I don't think I can move though."

Sanada grinned, before leaning down and picking Kirihara up, throwing him over his shoulder "Well, if you can't move then I will just have to take you there my self. Should I start calling you Princess as well?" He looked over his shoulder, seeing his other lover sitting up and smiling at them. "Coming, Seiichi?"

Yukimura nodded, smiling as Kirihara started complaining that he wasn't a princess, and he could walk by himself. As his lovers disappeared into the bathroom, he took a look at the mess they had made. The smell of his lovers once again dominated his room. Looking at his tennis bag, and listening to the sounds of his lover's banter coming in from the bathroom, he realized he couldn't stop smiling.

_Everything was going to be ok._

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Also, a special thanks to **Knis** who has helped me through my first two stories and got me writing!


End file.
